Dark Hour
by RahzelKane
Summary: "We were insects before him; he spoke not to us, but to another being invisible to our eyes…And he whispered, 'CLOUD,' as if it was both a curse and a blessing." Cloud only wished for his peace to last, but he will be forced to draw his blade once again.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VII or any characters in this fanfiction.**

* * *

><p>TO THE NORTH<p>

Malin stumbles deeper into the frozen woodlands, abandoning thoughts of caution as he tries to escape the approaching storm. Breaths coming out in pants as he pushes himself to his limits, Malin continues to fight against the bitter cold and the creeping exhaustion pulling at the edges of his mind. As he pushes his way through stubborn shrubbery, he can't help but curse his luck. Nevertheless, he forces himself to stumble the last few steps to the entrance of the cave he rested in 2 nights ago. Gasping in relief, he doesn't notice the unstable ground until, with only a slight shift of the snow for warning, he is falling. Mouth open in a silent scream and arms outstretched, he continues to fall.

…

As Malin groans and opens his eyes, he lays still for a moment before lurching up with a start. Though he is not a warrior, he can still sense something in the air. An uneasiness. Shifting to his knees, he crawls slowly forward until he can see clearly to the other side of the cavern.

It is breathtaking. For the longest moment, there is disbelief, then awe, and finally reverence, as Malin lays his eyes upon the pillar before him. The ethereal spirit – for such beauty cannot possibly belong on any human appearance – frozen in the ice pillar is stunning. For Malin, who has come to this distant and desolate region of the world in search of wealth and glory to satisfy his greed, this being's appearance is akin to sunlight after so long in the darkness. He remembers all at once his memories of happiness and love. A time when he had no worries and the only thought in his mind was of adventure; remembrance of days spent swinging in trees and swimming in the rivers of his hometown. Drawn from his thoughts by the sound of falling water. Even before he hesitantly brings his hand to his face, he feels the warmth from the tears cascading from his eyes. Drawing in a shaky breath, he stands on equally shaky legs and steps forward. Malin's arm is already outstretched in a plea, even without knowing what he is asking for. But as he steps forward once more, his head turns in surprise to the flash of silver he sees in the corner of his eye. Then the last thing he sees is red, red, red, before everything goes black.

Change POV

There is only the smallest of sounds as the sword is re-sheathed, and the killer passes by the beheaded man. With a soft thump, the head falls upon the ground, where it is ruthlessly kicked to the side. Approaching with steady steps and overflowing confidence, the killer stops before the frozen spirit and reaches out. In contrast with the previous harsh action, the hand is gentle and loving where it caresses the ice prison, and the ever-present air of indifference is replaced with warmth and happiness. For a while there is only silence, a sense of tranquility taking over. Then a whisper of _Brother_, resonates through the cavern, intent and desperate.

EDGE

The resounding sounds of doors slamming open and pounding feet echoes through the silent hallway into the large office at the end of the hall. As the messenger skids to a stop in front of the door, he takes only a moment to regain his breath before slamming the door open as well. In an attempt to display the urgency of the situation, he shouts out, "President Shinra-!" before he is interrupted by an angry voice.

"Get out."

The messenger is frozen in shock for a moment as he attempts to regain his breath and force his mind to catch up. The cold voice, dangerously smooth with suppressed anger, sends shivers down his spine. "W-what?" is the only thing the messenger is able to stutter out before he is interrupted yet again.

"Don't make me repeat myself. Do you have any idea whose time you are wasting?! All information is to be reported to the Turks. My time is expensive, and I do not need incompetent grunts like you bursting your way into my office. Now leave!"

The shadows from the curtains of a large window paint a menacing picture to the frightened messenger, who is unable to even see the man he is attempting to address. As the President sits up in his chair and leans forward in anger, the messenger blurts out, "B-but sir! I was instructed to bring this information to you directly. A red-haired man grabbed me on my way up and told me that you were expecting this file right away!" Thrusting the file in front of him with panicked urgency, he dares not look up into piercing blue eyes.

Seemingly in surprise, the seated man leans back and after a moment, grudgingly replies, "…Very well. Hand it over and leave. And if you see Reno again, tell him to report to me at once."

Flinching in surprise over the sudden change in character, the messenger doesn't think before speaking. "W-who sir?"

To no one's surprise, this leads to another eruption of ire, with angry shouting following behind the retreating man. "The red-haired man you imbecile!" are the last words the messenger and the other workers in the hallway hear before the door slams shut.

Back in the office, Rufus – though few could address him as such – sits in his seat, rubbing his head in frustration. He wonders out loud, "Why are all my workers so _stupid_!" Addressing a darkened corner of his room, he demands, "Tseng! Don't you have anything to say about this?!"

There is a moment of silence, before the edges of a black shoe emerge from the shadows along with a striking face, clearly of Wutai descent. "I don't believe now to be a good time to debate over the merit of our workers. They are not important enough for you to concern yourself with. We should instead be focusing our time on that file. Even with his usual irresponsibility, Reno is not the type to shirk out on work, unless it is for his own self-preservation. Therefore, it gives me reason to believe that this file contains urgent and dangerous information." With that said, Tseng steps out fully from the shadows and makes his way past Rufus, pulling open the thick curtains to allow light back into the room.

"Very well," Rufus murmurs. It becomes even more obvious how thin the file is, as he opens it and takes an irreverent glance at the information. Skimming through it, he almost dismisses it as unimportant information until his eye catches upon the word 'calamity.' His heart pounding and his hands curling in semi-fear, he reads the section with renewed fervor, making sure not to miss a single word. Much of it is a report on strange occurrences appearing all throughout Gaia and mentions of disappearances. This is not so uncommon, but the last passage appearing at the end of the report is what causes Rufus to grit his teeth in rage and fear. For it says quite clearly, "I combed through the survivors of an incident to the north, and it did not matter who I asked, for they all said the same thing. 'The land shook and tossed, not unlike the sea. The sky turned red for 3 days and nights, not unlike the color of blood. The animals screamed in a frenzy, even those with no voices to be heard. Their spirits shook until they grew silent in death. And it was only when all was silent and still that we ventured out. It was _then_ that we saw **HIM**. Not a human nor a beast, he may have been a spirit. But all we know was that he had a stench about him. Death followed in his footsteps, rode upon his silver hair, and danced with his blade. We were insects before him; he spoke not to us, but to another being invisible to our eyes…And he whispered, "**CLOUD**," as if it was both a curse and a blessing.'"

His hands trembling with recognition and _fear_, Rufus cautiously places the file back on his desk. Drawing in a deep breath, he lets out a horrified whisper, "What do we do? What _can_ we do?"

Tseng, coming to stand by his side, states with all the composure of one who has served faithfully for years, "We must continue to investigate. There is nothing we can do if this is indeed **HIM**. I would suggest that we send out an information-gathering team to verify some things for us. I have been receiving reports of…alarming activity in the East. If it is the same as what happened in the north, we can have reliable first-hand accounts."

"…Then that is what we will do. I will leave the details up to you, but report back to me directly if anything of significance occurs. We cannot be too careful if there is even a chance that **HE** is really back." Taking a moment to think, Rufus sighs before continuing, "And get someone to contact Cloud. If things are going to get serious soon, then we will definitely need his help."

Tseng bows and leaves Rufus to his thoughts. Resting his head upon his clenched hands, Rufus deliberates upon what he can do until any news return about the ominous occurrences. With a shake of his head, he turns to look out his window. Absently he wonders if things can possibly get any worse. The only thing they can do now, he realizes, is to hope that they are wrong about **HIS** return.

ZACK'S RESTING PLACE

With the wind gusting and the howling of wild beasts, it is a wonder that anyone would be at this high peak. But as always, Cloud stands upon the cliff overlooking the remnants of Midgar with his hand placed gently upon the rusting buster sword. For hours, Cloud stands vigil, staring out with distant eyes at a place no one could follow. Before finally, he gracelessly drops down upon the ground next to the sword that held and continues to hold so many memories.

Even now, when he closes his eyes in reminiscence, he can feel the comforting strength of Zack's presence and Aerith's encompassing love. After the events just a year past with the resurrection of Sephiroth and the threat of Geostigma, Cloud cannot help but remember how Zack and Aerith appeared before him. Aerith reaching out her hand and flinging him in the air, Zack standing back to back with him and giving him the courage to defeat Sephiroth, and their last appearance in the church.

Squeezing his eyes shut with a bitter smile playing upon his lips, Cloud almost cries out with the guilt and pain he can feel coursing through him every time he thinks of the two who mean so much to him. As always, Zack represents the strength and courage in him with Aerith as the voice of reason and compassion. Since their deaths, Cloud can feel them twisting inside him, so much so that sometimes he can't even remember where he ends and where they begin. So close and so warped that he doesn't remember himself. Even when he feels such love for them, their presence and their memories also bring out feelings so wretched inside of him, that he wishes he could just fall asleep and never wake up.

_Don't say that! You still have so much to live for!_

Without even opening his eyes, Cloud responds, "I'm tired. So tired…yet every time I wish to rest or join so many others in the Lifestream, the planet calls upon me once again. How many more times must I be pushed away?! I-I don't think I can take this anymore." His last words are full of despair, even as he opens his eyes and peers desperately and hungrily up at the figures of Zack and Aerith. Looking at them brings up mixed feelings yet again, but he can't help but feel dependent on them, as if they are the only ones keeping him from fraying at the seams. Keeping him from losing his mind.

_Stop it Spike! Aerith is right, you can't keep beating yourself up like this. We just want you to look around and see how much the people around you care about you. There's Tifa, Cid, Yuffie, Barret, Reeve, Red XIII, even Vincent. But most of all, Cloud, you have us._

_N_o_ m_a_t_t_e_r_ w_h_a_t_, y_o_u_'_l_l_ a_l_w_a_y_s _h_a_v_e_ u_s_, w_e_'_l_l a_l_w_a_y_s_ b_e_ t_o_g_e_t_h_e_r_._ Their words meshing together, filled with so much _love_, that Cloud can't help but shake. His heart still in so much pain, but soothed now by their efforts. As he closes his eyes once again, he calls upon the memory of Aerith's beautiful field of flowers and basks in the feeling of peace. Sitting upright, he once again finds the strength to move forward, even as they disappear from his view.

As he walks down the hill, he pauses in surprise when he sees the distinctive red cloak that could belong to only one person.

"…Vincent?"


	2. Chapter 1

"Cloud," Vincent acknowledged, ever calm and aloof. "Shinra sent me to get you."

Surprised that Vincent would willingly help Rufus, he carefully asked, "I thought you were back at Rocket Town with Cid?"

A grimace briefly twisted Vincent's face as Cloud caught sight of the suppressed rage that was normally hidden behind a mask. "Tifa told me that you haven't been to 7th Heaven for a while, so you probably don't know about the disappearances. It's been happening all over, and now…"

Unaccustomed to comforting others, Cloud hesitantly placed his hand upon Vincent's shoulder and stared him straight in the eyes. Vincent, acknowledging the concern, briefly closed his eyes in order to compose himself before his voice, still suppressed with anger, choked out, "He's gone, Cloud. _Cid's_ gone."

Freezing in place and hand tightening its grip on Vincent's shoulder, Cloud was unsettled both by the news and the uncustomary actions and words from Vincent. Over the years, he had come to expect the stoic man's blank expressions and reserved mannerisms. Even with the disappearance of the person who had become Vincent's closest friend and confidant, to see such raw emotion from _Vincent_ of all people was jarring and telling of the grave situation.

Though Cloud had distanced himself from his friends, he still cared deeply for them. "Tell me what happened, Vincent. I need to know everything."

Reaching up to grab at his head as Vincent allowed himself to remember. Eyes fixed firmly over Cloud's shoulder as he spoke. "It was so sudden. So swift. I don't even know who or _what_ they are. Cid was just setting out the tea when we heard shattering glass…"

"_Lighten' up Vince! Why do ya have to be such a goddamn stick in the mud?!" Cid yelled with all his customary enthusiasm._

_Vincent stared passively up at Cid from his seat and tilted his head in question. Cid, having deciphered Vincent-speak a long time ago just sighed in frustration and grunted out, "Aright, ya obviously ain't gettin' the point. Just drink yer damn tea."_

_Leaning back in his seat, Cid watched intently as Vincent reached up to pull down his cloak collar. Even after so many years of their close friendship, Cid still couldn't get used to seeing Vincent's face. Vincent, who was only comfortable enough to relax around Cid just reached for his tea. Spending time together and holding their frequent one-sided conversations, it seemed to be turning out as a pretty good day._

_Then the sound of glass shattering broke the comfortable silence. By the time Cid had turned to look for the origin of the sound, Vincent had already leaped off his seat and was standing by the kitchen window peering out into the street. But there was no one out there. All was silent, and even as Cid relaxed, Vincent drew Cerberus, tensing up in anticipation of an attack._

"_Vince, I don't think there's anythin' out there. It was probably just one of 'em kids messin' around. I'll go'in git us some more-!" Just as Cid walked to the kitchen door, smoke began pouring into the house. Inhaling too much of the smoke at once, Cid began coughing, stumbling about for a few seconds before collapsing without a sound…_

"_!" Vincent was mostly protected from the smoke and its effects because of his high collar, but his vision began swimming and he fell to his knees. Even as his hand reached out shakily to grab Cid, he was pulled back and thrown to the side. With his blurry vision, he was unable to see who the adversary was, but even so, he struggled to get up as the shape reached out for Cid. The last thing Vincent saw was a bright flash before he found himself alone on the kitchen floor, with Cid nowhere to be found._

_After hours of searching for signs of Cid or any clues at all to the mysterious disappearances, for everyone else in the town had disappeared as well, Vincent had nothing to show for it. Angry with frustration and worry, the only soothing factor was that Shera had been out of town on some errands during the incident, a fact that Cid would have been grateful for._

"Then as I was about to call Reeve to see if he had any information, I received a call on my PHS from an unidentified number. I wasn't sure if it would be wise to pick up...but if it could help me to find Cid, it would be a small price to pay. It was from Tseng, who was calling to ask if I knew where you were. As I was unwilling to disclose any of your information, I was asked to give this message to you, in return for their full assistance in finding Cid."

In an inappropriate moment of hilarity, Cloud let out a soft chuckle. "No offense Vincent, but that's got to be the most you've ever said in one go."

Crimson eyes stared oddly at Cloud, seemingly questioning his sanity. Coughing lightly in embarrassment, Cloud amended, "What was the message?"

"Rufus would like to meet you at Midgar, or what's left of it. He supposedly has an important file to show you." Catching sight of Cloud's hesitation, Vincent acknowledged that this meeting was suspicious. "My duty is done here. It is of no matter if you attend or not. I have completed my side of the bargain." With that said, Vincent turned to leave.

"Wait." Inclining his head in Cloud's direction, Vincent nods to confirm his full attention. "Where in Midgar?"

"…If you go to 7th Heaven, Tifa will have all the information you need." Before Cloud could give any response, Vincent was gone.

7th HEAVEN

As Fenrir slowed to a stop in front of Tifa's bar, Cloud didn't move for several long moments. Just staring at the nostalgic sign and the unchanging building, Cloud was filled with apprehension. Whether out of fear of Tifa's strangling hugs and customary scolding, or an uneasiness at the thought of what he could learn by coming here. As people say, sometimes being oblivious is better than living with reality, and Cloud didn't know if he wanted the pain knowledge could bring.

Berating himself for acting like a coward, Cloud gave one last pat to his faithful motorcycle and swung down from his seat. Grabbing his fusion swords from their individual compartments and forming First Tsurugi, Cloud fit it snugly in the harness at his lower back. Setting his shoulders, Cloud pushed open the door and walked in…only to be slammed onto his back by twin weights resting on his chest. Denzel and Marlene peered up at him from their seated positions on his stomach and greet him with bright smiles. Even after an entire year gone by without seeing Cloud, their affection and hopes hadn't diminished even the slightest. Not a day had gone by without them waiting impatiently to hear the familiar growl of Fenrir approaching from the distance.

Even as Cloud stared up at the ceiling in surprise, he heard the small giggle from behind the bar and proped himself up on his arms in order to shoot an affronted look at Tifa. When she just continued to give him a mischievous smirk, Cloud couldn't help the way his eye twitched in annoyance even as the corner of his mouth rose slightly in amusement. After a short stare-off, Cloud questioned exasperatedly, "So? Aren't you going to help me up?"

With one last giggle, Tifa scooped up Denzel and Marlene by the backs of their shirt and dress respectively. Shooing them upstairs, they turned once more to wave at Cloud with bright smiles. Sighing in a sort of fond exasperation that came from long exposure to familiar antics, she turned back to Cloud and grasped his extended hand. As she lifted him almost off his feet, Cloud couldn't help but think that she hadn't changed a bit. As always, she underestimated her own strength.

"Are you back for good Cloud? We miss you so much." Even as she asked this, her face fell because she must have seen something in Cloud's twisted head and wandering eyes. Grasping onto his chin with a gentle, _always gentle_ grip, she turned his face towards hers and stared him straight in the eyes. Even as her face softened, there was a lingering sadness in both the shine of her eyes and the slight slumping of her shoulders. "It's…alright Cloud. We just want you to know that whenever you do choose to come back, we'll still be here. 7th Heaven is our home, and yours as well. Always."

It was in the ways that she looked at Cloud and also her continued waiting that told everyone just how much she cared for him. Since that day Tifa had made Cloud promise to be her hero, she had found herself always wondering when he would come back.

'_Hey, why don't we make a promise? Umm, if you get really famous and I'm ever in a bind…You come save me, all right?'_

'_What?'_

'_Whenever I'm in trouble, my hero will come and rescue me. I want to at least experience that once.'_

'_What?'_

'_Come on-! Promise me-!'_

'_All right…I promise.'_

Even now, in this mirrored situation, she continued to wait. She loved him, and always would. And for Cloud, it was yet another guilt that he would carry with him, because he could no longer love anyone, especially Tifa, like they deserved. Cloud knew, in a way, that he had ruined Tifa for life. She would continue waiting and hoping for something that would never come to be, for a broken man to find a reason to go on.

But as always, Cloud hurt too much. He could not face his pain, could not disappoint yet again, so pretending not to notice these feelings, he didn't question so much as stated, "You know where Rufus is."

Pain flashing over her face briefly before being forced behind a smiling face, and since when had she gotten so _good_ at hiding her pain, she nods her head. "He's in the remains of the old Shinra Company. He'll be waiting there tomorrow, so you can rest here tonight."

And as much as Cloud wanted to turn and run, he crumbled against Tifa's pleading eyes and clenched hands. Even as he softly muttered in affirmation, he felt even more burdened by the way her face lit up with a blinding smile and the way her movements became animated in her happiness. Herding Cloud up the stairs, she seemed to have no shortage of energy. "You remember where your room is right? We didn't change a thing, and we dusted it out just two days ago. Oh, and maybe I should get some flowers from the church to brighten it up. But right now, why don't you just set all your stuff down? And I'll get started on dinner. And before I forget, you can take a shower if you'd like. I'll set out the soaps and the towels. …And maybe I should call the others to see if any of them can stop by tonight." As she bustled off in a frenzy, Tifa took no notice of Cloud's flinch when Aerith's flowers were mentioned or how his mouth tightened at her last statement.

WITH RUFUS

Deep in thought, Rufus almost doesn't notice when Tseng steps up behind him, with Reno at his side. Even though it had been only a few days since the scene at his office, Rufus had grown increasingly irritated. "Why is this taking so long?! We haven't contacted Cloud yet. Vincent is on a warpath. **HE** might be walking around while we do nothing. And that idiotic messenger is still running around being a waste of time! Tseng, I thought you said you were taking care of this!"

"Lay off man, Rude's taking care of it. My partner knows what he's doing, yo." Reno, laidback as always, crosses his arms behind his head and smirks.

Tseng just looks disapprovingly at Reno before turning back to Rufus. In an attempt to placate him, Tseng says, "My sources have confirmed that Vincent made contact with Cloud Strife today. It is not certain, but most likely he is on his way or already at Edge. At best, he is anticipated to be here tomorrow."

"Pft. Cloud? Why do we need him, yo? I can take care of it." Yet another disapproving look is sent his way.

"If it really is **HIM**, then the only one who can stop **HIM **is Cloud. We all know you're reckless, Reno, but you're not stupid." Turning around, Rufus fixes them both with a serious look. "No matter what, we cannot fail. If things continue as they are, the whole world could be under threat yet again. Right now, we can only hope that Cloud will be here tomorrow and that Rude will contact us with information soon. Otherwise, we are at a serious disadvantage."

"Like I said, Rude's got it covered, yo. You guys need to-OW! What was that for?!" Cut off when he was smacked in the back of the head, Reno was quickly left behind as Rufus and Tseng continued walking without him. "C'mon guys! Ugh, wait up!"

ICE CAVERN

Blood coated every surface now, with only the ice pillar left untouched. Yet again, the killer's gentle touch belied his violent actions. His eyes were closed as he seemingly listened to a melody only he could hear. Suddenly, his eyes shot open as the air around him grew menacing. Even the wind and the pattering of water had grown silent as nature itself waited with bated breath for the killer to make a move.

"So a copy has appeared. Someone who thinks they can mimic your perfection." With every word he spoke, he seemed to be working himself into a frenzy. Only when he looked up into the face of the frozen spirit once more did he calm. Breathing out gently as if the slightest harsh movement or breath would cause irreparable harm to the spirit, the killer turned to go. On his way out, as if remembering a similar moment in time, he turned his head back and peered devotedly up at the spirit and said, "I'll return. This time…I'll protect you."


	3. Chapter 2

Cloud sat at the bar, staring into his cup as he tried to avoid Tifa's gaze. The kids had already gone to sleep upstairs, so there was only an uncomfortable silence, at least for Cloud. Luckily for him, just as Tifa opened her mouth, a loud voice shouted out, "Hey, hey Tifa! Guess who's here?!" The doors to the bar slammed open and bounced off the wall, as Barret shoved his way in. As he dropped down into a seat next to Cloud, he said, "Can't believe I came all this way jes cuz of this damn meeting and Cid's the only one tha' showed! Tifa, gimme a beer!" As Barret took the drink Tifa was handing him, he didn't notice her bent head and shaking shoulders. Taking a gulp, Barret turned towards Cloud and said, "Cid, why didn't you drag Vincent's skinny ass down here. That vamp-!" Even as Tifa burst out in hysterical laughter, Barret hit the ground as he literally jumped out of his seat. "W-WHAT THE $%# 'ing HELL?!" Even Cloud cracked a smirk at Barret's surprise.

Jumping back up, Barret glared at the smirking Cloud and the giggling Tifa as he muttered angrily, "I need 'nother drink if I'm gonna be dealin' with this bull#!$%." Seating himself, he downed his drink and slammed the empty glass on the table. Without anything needing to be said, Tifa refilled the glass in a practiced move. Turning fully to Cloud this time, Barret stared at his face for a while before finally allowed himself to grin, giving Cloud a friendly slap on the back. "It's been so long. Haven' seen you in forever, Spiky." For Barret, this was about as sincere he could get, discounting how he becomes a giant teddy bear in front of Marlene. And Cloud's returning smile, no matter how small, was relaxed and content.

"So what's up with you Spiky? Should'a given me'n the others a call once in a while." Though this was said casually, there was underlying reproach in the way he shifted his eyes to Tifa.

Cloud glanced over at Tifa as well and noticed the way she watched them out of the corner of her eyes, pretending that she wasn't eavesdropping. "…I've been busy. There's been more work recently."

Barret looked like he was about to argue, but then looking at Cloud's tired eyes, he decided that it was better to avoid talking about it for now. So instead, he jokingly asked, "Is that your way of saying you want ta spend more time with your bike? I swear, man…you're more clingy and attached to it than a Clingy Clare." Even as Cloud's face turned exasperated, he appreciated Barret's change of topic, no matter how obvious it was. Cloud, even after so many years, tried to avoid confrontation on any topics about settling down or moving on. Barret, thankfully, was the only one of Cloud's friends other than Vincent that was willing to give him some space.

As the evening continued on, Cloud began looking for an excuse to leave, but Barret wasn't put off by this in the least. Actually, it made him more determined to talk and talk and keep on talking. So resigning himself to his fate, Cloud slumped in his seat and listened sullenly. As Barret brought up his good fortune with the oil field again, Cloud decided that if he was to suffer through this, they needed to talk about something other than Marlene and Barret's life story. Cutting in before Barret can start talking again, he asks, "What are the others doing? I saw Vincent a few days ago, but he didn't say much."

Thankfully, or maybe unluckily, Barret seemed all too willing to talk. "Well, I haven' talked ta Red in a while, but I heard that he took over for Bugenhagen. Guess he's makin' do with what he's got. Now, 'bout Yuffie…that darn girl's still annoying the &#$! out of me! Jus' can't deal with her most of the time…hell, make that ALL OF THE TIME!" The last few words were punctuated with an angry fist meeting wood, and Cloud knew exactly how he felt. Tifa, guessing what the problem was, set another drink down in front of Barret and said, "Barret, you know that's just the way she is. She…can be a bit abrasive. But she's also our friend."

"A BIT?!" Tifa just placed her head in her hands and sighed. "She doesn't KNOW the meaning of quiet, and she still steals my damn materia every time I see her. I admit that we're…friends. But she ain't a child anymore. She's gotta learn how to act civilized!"

"Barret! How can you say that?! She's actually been working really hard lately, helping Reeve with his assignments. And she told me that she doesn't steal anymore!" Cloud just watched the exchange from the sidelines, the corners of his mouth quirked up in amusement.

"HA! Ya think just 'cause she told ya that she ain't stealin' anymore that she really ain't?! What a laugh! Just listen ta yourself would ya? That girl ain't never learnin' her lesson!" Barret would've said more if he hadn't heard the loud, cracking noise of wood breaking. Looking down to see the table split in half in front of him, Barret gulped before looking up as Tifa sweetly asked, "See what you did Barret? If you didn't make me angry, I wouldn't have done this. You're going to clean this up for me tomorrow right?" When Barret didn't respond right away, she reiterated again, this time with a dark look on her face. "RIGHT?" Frantically he nodded his head, and just watched as Tifa walked off. Turning back to Cloud, he just managed to catch the small smirk on Cloud's face. Too tired to even deal with this much excitement anymore, he grabbed his drink again.

"So ya said ya saw Vince right? Did he say anything 'bout Cid? He's always here."

Cloud remembered Vincent's anxious face, and was about to ask Barret if he had any ideas, but then he remembered that Barret was retired now. Now a wealthy man, and living everyday happily with Marlene, Barret was living the life he had always wanted. And Cloud realized that he could never burden Barret with his problems. So instead of saying what he truly wanted – _Please help, we can't do this alone, we need you_ – he forced himself to forget all the things he wanted to ask. Instead he said, "No, he just wanted to…tell me something."

And even as Barret raised a brow in question, Cloud stared stoically before him, refusing to make eye contact. Deciding that he wanted to make this meeting enjoyable for the both of them, especially after they hadn't seen each other in so long, Barret just raised his glass in a silent toast and downed it. They just sat in silence for a while, with Cloud staring broodingly ahead and Barret drinking himself into a drunken stupor, until Cloud finally decided he had had enough for one night. Standing up to retire for the night, he was stopped by Barret's tight grip on his arm. "Barret?" Though Cloud could easily jerk his arm out of Barret's grasp, he wasn't quite willing to do that to his drunken friend.

Though he was visibly drunk, his voice was steady. "Cloud, man. You can't keep doin' this."

Stilling in surprise, Cloud tried not to let on how much that statement had affected him. "I…think you're drunk. You should sit down."

As Cloud tried to maneuver him back into his seat, Barret didn't budge. He just stared at Cloud until he was forced to acknowledge him. "I know that I can't possibly understand what you're goin' through. I know that your head sometimes ain't screwed on right, but ya can't keep doin' this. We've tried waitin', but ya just ain't getting' any better. Come on, Cloud, jus' look at me." Cloud still wouldn't look him in the eyes. Another sigh. "…If ya can't do it for us. Then do it for Tifa. She…she deserves better'n this."

And at this, Cloud did look up. And even though his face was expressionless, his eyes were swimming with hurt. Barret's mouth opened – to say a reprimand, a question, an apology – but before he could, Tifa was there pulling him away. Though she didn't say anything, her disappointed face was enough. But even as they turned towards Cloud, the door of the bar was closing behind him, leaving them with only the final glimpse of a pink ribbon before he was gone.

* * *

><p>As the killer flits from shadow to shadow, he sighs in distaste. Used to more straightforward actions, he hated having to hide like a coward. But, he didn't want to give any warning to his prey that there was a hunter tracking him. The only consolation was that with every day that passed by, he was getting closer and closer. Soon, he would find the <em>clone <em>and would make him pay for his offense. Would make him cry out in agony before granting him death. And so he contented himself with the imagined screams of his prey as he stepped into the shadows once more.

* * *

><p>Staring up at the stars, Cloud reveled in the silence and solitude. Even before he had become this broken man, when he was just a small cadet looking out upon the world with wide eyed innocence, he had been alone. It may not have been his choice initially, but then the cruelty of children and a lonely childhood had taught him that there was a certain beauty in isolation. But even this silence was broken as Tifa appeared on the roof behind him. Content just to look upon the stars, Cloud didn't speak. Yet she took his silence for an invitation, and seated herself upon the roof by his side. Reaching out tentatively, she placed her hand on his shoulder and said, "Please don't take what Barret says seriously. You know how he gets when he's drunk like this."<p>

Cloud doesn't say anything, so she speaks again, this time pleadingly, "Cloud, please come back inside. I'll make Barret apologize to you. You don't have to say anything you don't want to."

And after a moment, he finally spoke, "…It's ok Tifa. I…just want to watch the stars some more." Even as he spoke, his eyes did not shift from the magnificent sight, almost as if he was in a trance.

Tifa, looking up at the stars herself, wondered out loud, "Cloud, what do you see when you look up at the stars?"

And he was silent for so long that she believed he wouldn't answer. But just as she was beginning to stand, he spoke, but so softly, that at first she thought it was the wind. "They remind me of peace. Of happier times."

"…What?"

"…A week after I was cured, I received a job in the Nibelheim mountains. I thought I was better. I thought that I had forgiven myself. That I was strong enough."

"Oh Cloud, why? Why'd you go back?"

But it was as if he hadn't even heard her. "But then I saw the remains. And…I _shattered_. You see, I never fully regained my memories. I'm still Zack just as much as I am Cloud…maybe even more so. I could hear so many voices in my head. Remember so many things that happened. But they were all so mixed and jumbled together that I couldn't tell who was who anymore. Was I the one wearing that stupid helmet? Was the pain from Sephiroth's betrayal my own? Was I strong or was I weak? I couldn't tell anymore. Not for sure… And so I wandered. I only remember bits and pieces, but I walked until I fell. And as I laid there, it didn't matter anymore if I was Zack or Cloud. I just remembered thinking that this was what being broken must feel like. So much has changed. _Everything_ has changed. And I think at that moment…I just wanted to sleep, and sleep and sleep, until I never woke up again." And even as Tifa gasped in horror, Cloud couldn't seem to stop. The words rushing out all at once, as though if they weren't spoken now, they would never be heard. "But then as I looked up at the sky, I saw the one thing that had never changed. It looked exactly the same the day my mother showed me the constellations. The same when Angeal brought me on my very first mission. Always the same. And so if nothing else, I have the stars. The stars that, no matter what, haven't changed at all. The only thing I have left in this world that I can continue to believe in."

Now that he had spoken all that could be said, Cloud was feeling relieved, content now. But as he looked over at Tifa, he saw her miserable face. Not sure of what to say, he could only watch as she stood up, clenching her fists tightly enough to draw blood. In a panic, Cloud reached over to grab her hands, but she slapped them away. In shock, he watched as she turned and walked away. Stretching out his hand, he whispered, "Tifa," only to see her whip around in rage.

"So this is what you really think huh? _The only think I have left in this world that I can continue to believe in?!_ What about us?! WHAT ABOUT ME?!" And even as she clapped a hand over her mouth in shock, as if she couldn't believe what she had just admitted out loud, Cloud couldn't say a word. And as if that had confirmed her greatest fears, Tifa closed tear-filled eyes and quietly said, "I may not always have been there for you when we were younger, but I've been waiting for you at 7th Heaven for 3 years now. And it's not just me. Denzel and Marlene have been waiting for so long. And we haven't changed at all, _because we were waiting for you!_" Unable to take any more of this, Tifa ran back inside, leaving Cloud staring at where she had been standing.

"I...I always screw everything up, don't I?" As he plopped down on the ground again, he found that even looking up at the stars didn't make him feel any better.

* * *

><p>It was already 10 in the morning, and Cloud still hadn't come down from upstairs. Even though Tifa was angry at what had happened last night, she could never be mad at Cloud, who always walked around looking as though he was carrying the weight of the world upon his shoulders. Preparing an apology in her mind, she knocked gently on the door, knowing that extremely loud noises would hurt Cloud's sensitive hearing. When there was no response, she knocked again. Frowning in puzzlement, she tries the door knob, only to feel no resistance. Nudging the door open, she turns on the light, only to see an empty room, with the bed showing no sign of having been slept in. Even as she looked around for a note, she knew there wouldn't be one. And though she was sad, nowadays always sad when it came to Cloud, she found that she had no tears left to cry.<p> 


	4. Chapter 3

When Fenrir screeched to a stop in front of the crumbling ruins that had once been the old Shinra Electric Company, Cloud sat up slowly in his seat and pulled off his goggles. Looking up at the building, he couldn't help but compare this ruin to the massive corporation that had controlled most of the world. Closing his eyes, he remembered a time when he had looked upon this building with wide eyes and excitement. But now, so much had changed since then, and there wasn't even a hint of that innocent boy in Cloud anymore. Now, after learning of all the evil they had committed, he couldn't help but feel a twinge of satisfaction that the once all-powerful company had become reduced to rubble. He could almost believe that the planet itself was cleansing itself of all the evil, with only Aerith's church continuing to stand in this destroyed region.

Tseng approached Cloud silently, and just as he was about to announce his presence, he found himself held at sword point. Turning so that one mako eye glared sullenly at Tseng from over Cloud's shoulder, he asked, "Where's Rufus?" Cloud noticeably did not lower his sword.

Tseng didn't allow any of his emotions to show on his face, but he was surprised by the fast response. It had been so many years since SOLDIERs had been commonplace. So much so, that these quick movements were attributed solely to Vincent and Cloud now. And even with all four of the Turks by Rufus' side, they would be no match if Cloud chose to fight seriously. But Tseng did not allow any of his misgivings to influence him, even with the large sword still poised at his throat, as he knew how important this meeting was. Walking past Cloud, he simply said, "Follow me."

Cautiously, Cloud stepped into the building. For even though Cloud knew he could take on any challenge he might face, it had been ingrained in his very being a deep mistrust in Turks and their secrecy. For it was them that he blamed for Zack's death, second only to his own failure. Even with their assistance against the three Sephiroth remnants, he could still remember all of the times they had tried to stop Avalanche from saving the planet. And though there were times he could forgive, he would never forget.

* * *

><p>Vincent had decided to comb through Rocket Town again. He fervently hoped that he would find some clues now that he had had some time to come to terms with what had happened. Now as calm as he could get, he began searching again. As he walked around, he found that there was only an eerie silence, with not even the wind blowing. Thinking back on the days after the disappearance, he realized that there had been no wind as well, almost as if the entire area had been in a vacuum. Though it was a disturbing sentiment, Vincent realized that he could not afford to distract himself, and pushed it to the back of his mind.<p>

It was as he was searching behind Cid's house, that he first heard it. Dismissing it as the wind, he continued working, until his head shot up in alarm. With the wind silent and dead, there should be no sound, unless there was someone or something else in the town. Holding his breath in hope, he concentrated on the sound, waiting to see if it was real, or just his ears playing tricks on him. And just as he was about to sigh in defeat, he heard it again.

Sweeping up from his kneeling position, he silently hopped onto Cid's roof and made his way in the direction of the noise. As he grew closer, he could start to hear more closely, and he recognized it as footsteps, so soft that they were almost nonexistent. Tracking it to the other side of the rocket launching pad, he peers over the roof only to see…Cloud?

* * *

><p>"Rufus," Cloud said in greeting, ignoring Rude and Reno standing by the door.<p>

Reno strutted over, peering closely at Cloud, while Rude groaned in frustration off to the side. Ignoring the sound, Reno continued to stare at Cloud until Cloud acknowledged him with a quick glance and a growled, "What do you want?"

"Cloud, my man. Don't you know it's rude to ignore us? C'mon, yo. We're all in this together." With his customary grin on his face, Reno stepped forward to put an arm around Cloud's shoulder, only stopping with a pout at Cloud's cold stare. And just as Reno opened his mouth to say more, Rude interrupted, "Reno, shut up."

Grumbling immaturely, Reno walked back to the doorway, yelping at the smack he received from Tseng. Glaring at Tseng's retreating back, he leaned against the wall next to Rude, still muttering some choice words at Tseng.

As all of the other occupants in the room ignored him, Tseng went to stand at Rufus' side, while Cloud halted a few feet away from Rufus. Turning around with the comforting presence of Tseng at his side, Rufus inclined his head in greeting. With the sunlight streaming into the room from the destroyed wall, Rufus' blonde hair and blue eyes were easily visible, almost identical to Cloud's own shades. And as their eyes, one glowing brightly, the other darkened calculatingly, met, a tense atmosphere filled the room, with even Reno unwilling to interrupt.

A smirk quirked his lips, as Rufus finally broke the silence. "Cloud…How good to see you. How have yo-"

"If you're only here to waste my time, then I'm leaving. Get to the point."

Not at all put off by the interruption, Rufus' grin merely widened. And just as Cloud turned to leave, Rufus, no longer grinning, simply said, "**Sephiroth**." And Cloud froze, even as the others shuddered in fear, remembering the helplessness, the rage, and the _terror_.

Cloud didn't say anything for a long moment, and just as they believed he would leave, he turned back, a bleak look in his eyes. In a hoarse voice, he whispered, "He's _dead_. I _killed_ him."

"We know. Yet we also know that there are some _things_ that can never truly be dead. And…we can't take any chances with **HIM**. If it really is **HIM**, then it stands to reason that he will come for you…For all of us."

Another stifling silence descended as Cloud despaired, wondering to himself, _How many times must I kill you __**Sephiroth**__? How many times must I fight? How many times will this cycle continue? …When will this finally end?_ And as he closed tired eyes, he wondered to himself if maybe his hell had already started. "…Did Sephiroth take Cid?" Even as he asked, face stoic and eyes cool, his heart clenched in fear that he may have unknowingly lost a friend to the monster Sephiroth had become.

Sharing a look with Tseng, Rufus turned back to cloud and shook his head. "We originally thought the disappearances were because of **HIM**, and also the natural disasters, but then we found some inconsistencies. We already sent scouts, and **HE** is most likely in the north. Therefore, we have reason to believe that the Rocket Town disappearances is an entirely different problem." Looking expectantly at Cloud, they waited to see what he had to say.

"I see…wait, natural disasters? I haven't heard of any natural disasters." All of Cloud's instincts were warning him that something was wrong, very wrong. And as Rufus spoke, he realized that something may be happening, even worse than what Sephiroth could do.

"We've been trying to keep it under wraps so that there's no panic, but it seems that there have been cases with earthquakes, skies the color of blood, animals worked up into a frenzy, and other unnatural occurrences. It coul- …Cloud? Do you know something?" After years of politics and working under his father, Rufus could read people easily, and was able to catch the brief look that had passed over Cloud's face.

Cloud was unwilling to say anything, but Rufus did share some important information… "These disasters aren't from someone, but from the Planet. I don't know what's wrong, but probably something is going to happen soon. Something big."

Rufus' gaze sharpened as if he was trying to peer into Cloud's soul. As if he saw something he approved of, he turned to look outside and asked, "What are you going to do?"

"…I am going to go to Cosmo Canyon. They should have answers." And without waiting for a response, he walked past Reno and Rude and disappeared around the corner. As they stood there, they heard Fenrir's engine roaring fading away and they were left in silence.

* * *

><p>Vincent was greatly surprised to see Cloud, who he had heard just hours ago was at 7th Heaven. But since Cloud was possibly here to help search for Cid, Vincent wasn't about to question it. Yet just as he was about to approach, he froze, thinking idly in his mind that he had never seen Cloud without his sword. And as his eyes flitted around the area, he realized that Fenrir was nowhere to be found as well. His mind now cleared and thinking without distractions, he carefully went over what Tifa had told him. And as he did so, he realized that most likely Cloud was on his way to see Rufus, and that even if he had come to help him search for Cid, it would take much longer than a few hours to reach Rocket Town, even with Fenrir. Now truly concerned, unsure of what was going on, Vincent decided that he would have to approach this maybe-Cloud for answers.<p>

Leaping from the roof and landing nimbly on his feet in front of the "fake", Vincent realized with this closer view, that this man's appearance was uncannily similar to Cloud's. On the other hand, the fake made no reaction at all to Vincent's arrival. Though Cloud was quiet, he would still offer a greeting, and if nothing else, his eyes would warm in affection. This fake seemed to not even acknowledge Vincent. Now determined to find out what was happening, Vincent demanded, "Who are you?"

There was no response. In fact, those mako blue eyes, identical to Cloud's, didn't even turn in Vincent's direction. Now irritated, Vincent strode forward and grabbed at the fake's arm, only to see it disintegrate into bursts of green, shimmering in the air. Even as he stepped back in shock, the fake continued to disappear, until Vincent was left standing alone.


End file.
